Fuji Leroux
Description Name: Fuji Leroux Age: 30 Gender: Male Guild: Trifolium Incarnatum Guild mark: Scarlet colored;located on the right of his shoulder Rank: Master Magic: Memory-Make History We all have memories we never forget, right? I was raised in a world where all I thought could be clear was life and death, but this world threw me in and ate me whole, and I can't accept that fact. Ever since I was a kid I was shown by my father how to enact evil and bring forth destruction. He taught me how things age, how they crumble and rust, but none of that ever really phased me. I lived day by day as a kid not feeling any sympathy for the way my father treated others, even when he killed my mother. I clinged to those memories my father gave me as if they were burned into my head, and I can't forget them. I lived a selfish life, my father spoiled me, he trained me, he taught me who to fight for, but all of that was wrong, somehow, it just was. I couldn't remember what my father was so mad at the world for, but to him I was the only light he had left. I can't understand though, why he would put so much into one person when he himself brought ruin to so many others. I remember the first time I read a book all the way through, and all I could remember was the story, the words, the pages, but not my feelings towards it. I was brought forth into this world for a reason, or is that just another saying too? Inside of me, as I grew older, something brewed, a power my father instructed me which was virtually limitless. The power he was talking about was "Memory-Make". I hadn't remembered reading about it, but that's because it was Ancient Spell magic. I can't stand this power, though... I can't forget anything anymore, ever since I awakened it, and it's crushing me inside. It tortured me until I embarked on a mission for my father, one that changed my perspective, and changed my view of the world. I left early that morning from Iceberg, and no morning since has felt the same way, and now that I think about it, that was the first time I've ever felt the morning before. The shingles of cold sent shivers down my spine. The wind rose steadily throughout that day, and the town I was sent to couldn't have felt more bright. The mission my father sent me on was a mission to assassinate a council member currently on vacation to a far town out of Fiore, in an area near the border of Seven. At the age of 20 my father had entrusted me to my first single-op mission, though this would be my last mission under the hands of him as well. I entered Seven and located the town the council member was in. I scoped out the area, as my father instructed, and made my way through the town. However, on my way through I was met by a mysterious woman who was part of a registered guild in Fiore, and she took me by surprise, apparantly, this was the first time I'd felt attraction to a person, and with that I was sent away from my objective and I learned from her the difference between good and evil. She never said it, it was just her aura, her smell, her heartbeat, her smile, her everything. I couldn't tell her about my father, and so I made up a new life. Three years later after I had abondoned my father, he sent a group of mercenaries to find and kill me, and so they tried and failed, and to make a sad story short, they killed my wife. I abandoned that life and tried to forget, I traveled around the world, saw new things, learned about new magics, but those memories are what stir in my head more than anything else. That was seven years ago, and my memory-make magic has improved despite my neglecting it due to it being a trademark of my father's accomplishments. It slowly has grown on me, and now I can hardly tell what my own heartbeat sounds and feels like anymore. Though I know one thing for sure, and that's my outlook on life since those seven years, and for the time being, I'll do everything I can to stop my father, and all dark guilds in the world, and if that means I have to start my own guild then I'll do whatever it takes. Magic Attacks Rank B = A Night of Falling Stars: After pinpointing their foes' location through memories of data related to them, the user places the index and middle fingers of each hand on the side of their temples, creating undulating chains of visible memories behind the user. Several beams of lightning reminiscent of shooting stars, are released into the air and target the opponents no matter where their positions are, striking them with great force. Karma of the Burning Land: An offensive spell which allows the user, after touching their temple with their fingers, to set the ground ablaze with a mere touch of their hand. Rank A = Afterimage: The user employs their mind power to create a clone of themselves using the target's memories Shrine of Turbulent Fang: Fuji thrusts his arms towards the opponent sending a series of tornadoes in that particular direction. Once the tornadoes make contact, they envelop the target and send them flying, inflicting heavy damage to the victim in the process. Rank S = Forget: After memorizing a spell cast by an opponent, the user "forgets" it, effectively nullifying the casting. Memory-Change: After memorizing an opponents heartbeat and nerves Fuji can effectively change a target's memories through any form of contact with the opponent, although this move is to be only used as a last resort and for extreme issues only, the equivalent of having to use Fairy Law, Grimoire Law, etc.. (This move does not affect celestial spirits or soul possessed items) C-Rank = Memory-Make: Telepathy: Fuji inserts memories of himself talking to a specific person. this skill has a range of 10 miles, and is used for an alternative to Lacrima mail and for secret operations.